Mahou
Mahou (Japanese: 魔法), also known as Magic_Mod in-game, is a magic-based mod focused on crafting wands and spellbooks which carry certain effects when used. The mod is developed by ngt5479, and is available for versions 1.6.2, 1.6.4 and 1.7.10. Overview Magic system Early-game begins by finding a Mound (see below), where pieces of paper can be obtained from the chest inside. This piece of paper contains an attribute that can be integrated into a spell, which is usually constructed with the use of a Writable Grimoire. Grimoires, while unfinished, can be opened by right-clicking on it. Up to level three of a single attribute can be used for a single Grimoire, while up to two different attributes are allowed. After choosing the attributes for the spell, the Grimoire can be "signed" to finalize the spell's contents. Spells have four ranks: * Class C - Can be used from a Short Magic Stick. * Class B - Spells of this rank and above require the use of a Grimoire. Spells require three attributes. Right-clicking on a Grimoire invokes the spell inside. * Class A - Requires a Grimoire with two attributes and a Magic Stick A. With the Grimoire and the Magic Stick A beside each other on the player's hotbar, right-click while holding the Magic Stick to "register" the spell and destroy the Grimoire. Afterwards, subsequent uses of the Magic Stick A will use the registered spell. To remove the registered spell from a Magic Stick, press V (by default) and right-click using the Magic Stick. * Class S - Requires a Grimoire with two attributes as well as being composed of at least 30 characters. Usage is the same as with Class A spells, except that it requires a Magic Stick S instead. Here are a list of spells that can be created: Generated structures * Mound - Consists of a 3x3 square of Mossy Cobblestone with a 3-high Mossy Cobblestone pillar in the middle. A single Automaton spawns alongside this structure. At the very middle of the Mossy Cobblestone base is a chest. * Teleporter Gate - Made up of a ring of obsidian pillars and a small obsidian "altar" in the middle. Right-clicking on the Teleporter block at the middle of the altar with a Soul item and one of four gems (Diamond, Emerald, Moonstone and Peridot) will bring the player to the corresponding dimension (Diamond Dimension, Emerald Dimension, Moonstone Dimension and Peridot Dimension). Using an Amber will bring back the player to its original dimension. Mobs * Automaton - Often found in Mounds, distinguishable for the "magic ring" surrounding them. They are naturally hostile, firing explosive orbs on nearby players, unless if they are holding Diamonds, which are used to tame them. Tamed Automatons can be given several tasks like Maids in LittleMaidMob, except that they can either be given orders through typing commands or issuing them via Grimoires. Untamed Automatons have 60 health points, which increases to 80 when tamed. * Giant Soldier - Appears only when the spell "Evil God Summoning" is used. Starts passive, but will attack villagers and undead mobs. It also fights back when players attack it. Has 300 health points. Dimensions * Diamond Dimension - Looks similar to an urban landscape composed of highrise buildings; might be taxing to lower-end computers * Emerald Dimension - Filled with lush forests; underground ruins (without treasure) may generate * Moonstone Dimension - Resembles Arctic regions * Peridot Dimension - Made up mostly of limestone; massive limestone caves may generate underground Category:Mods